


willow

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Season 2 AU, Songfic, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: “I was surprised you didn’t follow me to Florence after my gift. But of course, you wreck even the best-laid of my plans.” Hannibal chuckled.“I can’t be too predictable. Gotta keep you on your toes somehow.”“And you do that wonderfully. Every bait-and-switch of yours was a work of art.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	willow

**Author's Note:**

> the “perked up like dog ears” is inspired from 6lack and J.Cole’s duet.
> 
> Other parts of this are from Taylor Swift’s song “Willow”

Oregon was cold around this time of year. Will was used to the sticky summers that visited New Orleans. Sweltering nights heavy with humidity. It was okay though, he went numb the night a scalpel tattooed a bloody smile on his stomach. The ice could never melt his hardened heart.

Will’s ears perked up like dog ears at the sound of leaves crunching. Maybe his only friend still cared enough for him to look. Hannibal did know him better than anyone including Will himself. It was a surprise that they even lasted this long apart. Usually where one went, the other was quick to follow.

“Hello, Will.”

Will smiled, pulling Hannibal down next to him. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” He playfully bumped their shoulders.

“I was beginning to think I'd never find you.” 

The ex-profiler snorted. “And I'm surprised you bothered to look for me.” Will’s face turned downcast as his eyes hardened. “Unless you came here to finish me off?”

Hannibal’s hand hovered in front of Will’s stomach, waiting. Will nodded, confusion coloring his features. Hannibal caressed it and Will understood. That Hannibal could never kill him and that this was the closest he could get.

“You know that wherever you stray, I follow.” Hannibal softly reminded him.

Will studied his best friend's face, taking in the new frown lines and dark eye bags. Now that Will bothered to look, it seemed as if Hannibal hadn’t slept in a year.

He should give him hell for everything that he did. He should curse him out for throwing him away in a cell, the one place he’d always feared. Hannibal had no right to be distraught that night in the kitchen, rejection of his special gift be damned. 

“I forgive you,” Will said instead.

Hannibal smiled. 

“I was surprised you didn’t follow me to Florence after my gift. But of course, you wreck even the best-laid of my plans.” Hannibal chuckled.

“I can’t be too predictable. Gotta keep you on your toes somehow.”

“And you do that wonderfully. Every bait-and-switch of yours is a work of art.”

“I learned from the best.” Will stood, walking into the living room. He started the fireplace and sat in front of it, patting the spot next to him. 

Hannibal curled up next to him, throwing a blanket over their shoulders. “Mylimasis, I confess that I don’t know what we should do now. However, I have learned that when it comes to you that having no plan is the best plan.”

He stared at Will’s open hand, his eyes shedding their guard for vulnerability. 

Will wiggled his hand. “Take my hand, you know that I’m the train that takes you home. Anywhere else is hollow.”

Still, Hannibal stared blankly. Dejectedly, Will’s hand began lowering but Hannibal caught it. “I wholeheartedly welcome you in my life. No matter what type of companionship we share. But I need to be transparent—”

Will smashed his lips against Hannibal’s. Their kiss wasn’t perfect, Hannibal’s sharp teeth catching Will’s lip but Will smiled and offered his hand again. “I’m begging for you to take my hand, wreck my plans, and be my man.”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand, caressing it with a toothy smile. “Life was a willow and it bent right to your wind.” 

Will’s free hand covered Hannibal’s scarred wrist. He snuggled closer, stealing another kiss.


End file.
